A Snippet of Hogwarts: The Other Side
by Yiramare
Summary: A humorous snippet about two from the lesser known houses of Hogwarts


This is a bit of something a friend and I cooked up. It starts in media res and ends rather abruptly. Read or don't read as you so desire. But it is rather amusing.

---

"So," the Professor Twidge said, tapping his long manacured fingers together. "If someone uses a madidus hex against you, what do you do." Sharon scrunched down in her seat, hoping beyond hope she wouldn't be called. But fate worked in mysterious and annoying ways. "Miss Kemmerr?" Twidget asked, fixing all three of his eyes on her.

"Er...run?" she squeaked

"Dodge it and, if hit, use the counterspell. No I don't know what that is..." Crystal spoke up. Twidge nodded.

"Acceptable, Miss Mahaffy, two points for Hufflepuff. As for you, Kemmerr. Five from Ravenclaw. This course has a book for a reason."

Sharon sent a shifty eyed gaze at her short friend.

"Show off," she muttered out of the side of her mouth, but there was no conviction behind it

"They never get my name right," Crystal mumbled, glaring at her desk.

"He never gets any name right," Sharon whispered. "Kemmerr? Honestly."

"Ah, since you are talking, you must be reciting what I am to say next, Miss Kemmerr.... Would you like to enlighten us?" Sharon blushed, feeling more points slipping away from her all ready annoyed house.

"Bugger..." she muttered

Crystal bowed her head, trying to hold back a laugh. She truly did feel sorry for her friend, but…that didn't meant it wasn't funny.

Sharon narrowed her eyes at her friend's laughter. Slipping her wand under the table, she lightly jabbed Crystal's knee. "_Kildre_," she muttered. The tickle charm would definitely give Crystal something to laugh about. Then her eyes widened...wait...hadn't Flitwick said that there was a certain movement that went with it? With a wide-eyed but sympathetic glance at her friend, Sharon slowly inched away

The desk toppled over with a loud bang as Crystal's leg shot out. She let out a squeal at that, clutching her knee. What the hell?!

"Is there a prrroblem, Mahaffy?" Twidge asked, raising an eyebrow. Her eyebrow twitched at this as she tried to lower her leg. "Er...No..I don't.. think..." she stuttered out, pushing at her leg wtih every pause and willing it to go down.

"Well, maybe.. um...."

"I'll take her to the hospital wing!" Sharon blurted. The professor seemed to consider this a moment. Then nodded.

"Very well, Kemmerr. But the next time you do a spell unrelated to class work, you'll get detention."

Face heating, Sharon helped her friend to her feet and together they stumbled out into the corriodor.

"Whyyy can't I stay out of troubllle?" She moaned, helping the twitching Crystal along.

"You're like a magnet for it," her friend replied, trying to keep from falling while hobbling along the corridor. "You can't escape it, it always finds you.

"I think it's a curse!" Sharon said definitely. "I'm probably as famous as Harry Potter. I just don't have the scar to prove it."

Crystal only raised an eyebrow at that. "Oh everyone knows who Sharon Kemmerer is, all right."

"Of course! I am going to be the greatest witch there ever was!" she said, thrusting her wand violently in the air. There was a small bang and one of the portraits fell off the of wall, cursing irritably. "Er, Sorry!" Sharon called, then hurried away from it as fast as she could, fairly dragging Crystal with her

Crystal only shook her head at this and sighed. "You're still going toward the hospital wing, right?"

"Uhh," Sharon looked around blankly for a moment. She was suddenly caught. It was her second year. She should know where to go by now. Nothing, however, looked familiar. "Maybe?" she ventured

Crystal groaned. "Do not tell me you got us lost again!"

"Don't worry! I'll just use a location charm! I read about it once. Give me your wand, though, because I'll need two wands to do it."

Crystal gave over her wand, raising her eyebrow yet again. "Just.. don't blow it up?"

Sharon laughed. "When have I ever blown things up?" Ignoring the look her friend was giving her, she gathered both wands in her hand and made the swift, circly movements the charm needed. The charm should go well... It better go well. She'd gave those twins eight sickles for that book. "Spirits near, Spirits far, show us where we bloody are," she chanted.

: Crystal blinked at this. Why did she have a bad feeling about this? "Uh, Sharon? Where did you get that spell? I don't remember it being in any of our textbooks..."

Before Crystal could finish her sentence, there was a loud parping sound, like a giant's fart, that rolled through the school and made the windows buzz. This was followed by a smell akin to a hundred dung bombs set off at once. Sharon's went candy apple red and she ran full pelt to the hospital wing, Crystal hopping to keep up with her. All ready though, doors were being flung open as students stumbled, gasping out of their classrooms. Why herrr?

Crystal groaned as she tried to keep up with her friend, trying hard not to gag and pass out from the smell. She knew that something would happen! She hadn't imagined anything like this but... "Tell me again where you got that spell?" she gasped out.

"I dunno! Some second year boys! Wesley, or something. I'm gonna hurt them when I get my hands on them!"

Crystal stared. "You bought something from the Weasely twins?" She sighed. If figured, she supposed.

"You know them?" Sharon asked, astonished. "And what's wrong with buying something from them? They're nice... Or they seemed to be."

"They like to prey on a lot of the Hufflepuffs," she answered with a shrug. "They _are_nice, they're just pranksters. They can't pass up a good joke."

"But I'm not a Hufflepuff! I'm a Ravenclaw!" she said, drawing herself up proudly.

"I was only telling you how I knew them," Crystal said as she put her hands up in defense. "They're pretty infamous around my house, even if they are Gryffindor."

"Yeah, well Gryffindors are a bunch of know-it-all prats anyway" Sharon exclaimed as they entered the hospital wing to find a handful of Gryffindor sixth years covered in orange boils. Sharon nearly dropped Crystal to the floor. Oh boy.

"It's just your luck," Crystal mumbled as she clung to her friend. She looked to the Gryffindor group with a shaky smile. "Hi there.. um.. Where's Madame Pomfrey?"

The Gryffindors gave them a highly affronted look, then turned away as if they hadn't even spoken.

"Jerks," Sharon muttered, as she helped Crystal to a bed and went in search of the nurse. All Crystal could do was fidget as Sharon went to search for Madame Pomfrey. She was all alone with the sixth years.. Well, she should be fine as long as she didn't bother them, right? She nodded to herself. Yes, she'd just wait right here for Sharon to return with help. That was it..

---

Sharon sat down at the Ravenclaw table and helped herself to some potatoes as she idly searched the opposite table for any signs of her friend. It was odd, Crystal usually met her at the door, but now the girl was strangely gone and...Sharon was beginning to get the strangest feeling she'd forgotten something. The second year shrugged it off and helped herself to a small bowl of Cream of Cream soup

Crystal glared, arms crossed over her chest as Madame Pomfrey tended to the Gryffindors' boils. "WHy on earth did no one bother to come get me? Honestly, you'd think that you students would have _some _common sense.." she muttered. Crystal's stomach only growled in answer, reminding its owner that she was missing dinner in the Great Hall. 'Sharon is so gonna pay for this.." she thought as she awaited her turn.

---  
The Next Morning  
---

Crystal stormed into the great hall, scanning the room as if searching for something. Instead of sitting down at the Hufflepuff table where a few of her friends had been waving at her in greeting, she marched over to the Ravenclaw table and straight a girl who was happily enjoying her breakfast. "Forget something yesterday, Sharon?" she asked in a deadpan.

Sharon choked on her scrambled eggs and craned her head up to look at the very pissy Hufflepuff who was lurking right above her. Suddenly she remembered.

"Oh bloody- Are you all right Crys? I'm sooo sorry. I completely forgot. I-- I don't know what happened. I just ate this toffee that I had bought and...well...the next thing I knew it was dinner time."

"I'm fine," Crystal said with a small sigh. She could never stay mad at anyone for long. It just wasn't in her nature. "The sixth years -thank god- were too preoccupied with their own... injuries to bother with me much. Took Madame Pomfrey over an hour to get there though. Some disaster in teacher's lounge."

"It wasn't me," Sharon said automatically. She glanced gratefully at her friend, knowing that she would always be forgiven for whatever blunders she'd inadvertently caused. Then had an idea how to make up to her and fished a chocolate frog out of her robe. "Here, want one? I got it at a special reduced price! Only three knuts!"

: "Ooooh! Thanks!" she said, bouncing slightly and taking the chocolate frog from her. All quarrels were forgotten from her mind as she looked at the package. "I should get back to my table though, eat some breakfast. Meet you in class later?"

Sharon smiled as Crystal walked back to her table. Man, she was so glad those Weasley's had given her that frog cheaply. Her pocket money was rather scant and Crystal certainly deserved it.

After finishing her breakfast, Crystal quickly opened the chocolate frog, eager to have a bit of sweetness before heading up to her classes. There was a snap, crackle and a large 'RIBBIT' before something snatched onto her face, making it nearly impossible to see. "......." At the Gryffindor table, she heard two familiar cheers and imagined that they were dancing around right now. Sharon had gotten the cheap frog from the Weasleys it looked like.

  
  
And here we got stuck. Lol. Enjoy or not. Review or not. It's up to you. 


End file.
